


Beg Me

by bluest_skies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was becoming his favorite. Dean straining against his bonds. His breathing ragged and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg Me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a text post by casfucker on tumblr and then this happened. This is unbeta'd so all fuck ups are mine. I don't own these characters.

“ _Cas_...”

He opened his eyes to see Dean gazing at him hungrily. Castiel sat forward in his chair, his hand still lazily stroking his cock. Dean's own cock was now straining upward, untouched since he had been restrained to the bed. He had laid there, watching as Castiel pleasured himself.

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean shifted his body slightly, trying to turn towards Castiel, but not able to. “Come on man,” he whined.

As Castiel stood and walked towards the foot of the bed, he continued to stroke his cock with one hand, while trailing his short, blunt nails down Dean's chest, then hip, then leg. He stopped at Deans feet.

“What is it you want, Dean?”

“You,” he croaked.

“Me?” Castiel replied. “What about me, Dean? Do you want my...hands? My mouth? My ass?”

“Cock,” Dean blurted out. “I want your cock.”

Castiel hummed in interest as he made his way back up the other side of the bed.

He crouched down beside Dean's head and leaned in close.

“I want your cock too,” he whispered, then kissed the side of Dean's neck. “Would you like me to suck your cock, Dean?”

“Yes, “ Dean whispered back. “Yes, please. Please, Cas.”

Dean felt like he had been there forever, watching Cas pump his cock slowly, right in Dean's face. He would catch himself now and then, straining towards Cas' body, wanting him, _needing_ him now. Anywhere. Everywhere. His own cock so hard it was painful. He wanted to touch Cas. He wanted Cas to touch _him_. To stop teasing and just fuck him already. His hips bucked at the thought.

Castiel caught the movement and smirked. “Someone is getting impatient I see.”

Dean growled. “Cas _please._ ”

He ran a hand down Dean's chest, towards his cock. Getting so close that Dean groaned in anticipation, waiting to feel that delicious friction that Cas's hand would provide. He huffed out a frustrated sound as Cas moved his hand away just before getting there.

“Cas, please. _Please._ I want you to touch me. I need you to touch me. Please, please, please, please....” Dean trailed off. Whispered pleas still fell from his lips as he strained against his bonds, his eyes clinched shut.

Castiel stood, planted a kiss on Dean's forehead, then climbed up on the bed. He knelt down between Dean's spread legs, watching as Dean slowly opened his eyes, to gaze at Cas, almost feverish, as if he couldn't believe Cas was actually there. Dean's mouth fell open slightly as Cas leaned forward, and brushed his cock against Dean's, sliding it upward, across the head, and down the other side.

Dean groaned embarrassingly loud, but he didn't care. He didn't _care_. He had been waiting so long and even that brief contact was worth the wait. And then, Cas bent his head down and dragged his tongue up the length of Dean's shaft.

“Oh god, oh fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck...” Dean babbled. “Yes...please...please don't stop....please Cas. Please....my cock....please suck my cock. Please, please...”

Castiel obliged him, sliding his mouth down the entire length of Dean's cock until it brushed the back of his throat. He held it there for a moment, reveling in the way his mouth was stretched open. In how Dean tried to arch his hips upward and so he pulled back slightly, letting Dean buck his hips up and down, fucking Cas's mouth.

When his movements became erratic, Cas leaned back, pushing Dean's hips back down to the bed, holding them there.

“ _Fuck_...Cas, I want to come so bad. Please...”

“I know you do, Dean,” Cas replied as he leaned down to lick and nibble and Dean's balls. “I know.” He placed kisses along Dean's thighs, kissing his way back towards his cock.

Dean groaned as he felt Cas' mouth work its way back up. He panted as he felt Cas kiss up his shaft and around the head, almost worshipful. _“I know you do...”_ , he heard Cas whisper, and then his cock was engulfed in the warmth of Cas' mouth and Dean could think of nothing else.

He looked down his torso, at Cas' head moving up and down on his cock and lost it.

“Oh _god....Cas..._ I'm coming....I'm coming...fuck...”

Castiel groaned as he heard Dean break off into incoherent babbling. His cock swelled delicously in Cas' mouth, then pulsating as his warm cum shot down Cas' throat. He swallowed, continuing to lightly suck and lick as Dean's breathing began to even out. Cas planted a kiss on his hip, then leaned back to unbuckle Dean's leg restraints.

He climbed off the bed to release Dean's arms. Pushing Dean over onto his side, Castiel slid in behind him, lighting rubbing his shoulders to take away some of the ache, and planting small kisses on the back of Dean's neck.

“Hey, “ Dean said, as he felt Cas's erection slide along his back. He turned his head looking up at Cas. “You haven't come yet.”

Cas shook his head as he kneaded Dean's shoulders. “No, I have not.”

Dean twisted his body until he was facing Castiel. “Would you like to come, Cas?”

Cas leaned forward, running his hands through Dean's short hair, his cock brushing up against Dean's belly. “Yes, I would very much like to.”

Dean kissed Castiel hard, then pulled back smirking. “Beg me.”


End file.
